


Wise Men Say...Only Fools Rush In...

by LexInWonderland



Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Romantic Reunion, Extended Scene, M/M, inspired by a song
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-31
Updated: 2019-08-31
Packaged: 2020-10-04 01:54:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20463104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LexInWonderland/pseuds/LexInWonderland
Summary: After months of heartache from heartbreaks...and trust issues. Can Kurt finally forgive Blaine for what happened?





	Wise Men Say...Only Fools Rush In...

**A/N: Inspired by the Haley Reinhart's cover of the Elvis Presley classic, And the Extra Gum commercial it's used it, which you can find here (** www.youtube.com/watch?v=XLpDiIVX0Wo**). And also from the endless flirtation of Klaine in the episode, _I Do_. And the episodes up to their engagement...Anyways! Hope you enjoy** Wise Men Say...Only Fools Rush In...

* * *

  
  
"Um, well, we're going to the double feature of _All About Eve _and _Showgirls _at the revival house if you want to come with us." Kurt announced to Tina's obvious dismay.

"Wow. Mystery solved, Hagatha Christie. I'm gonna be a third wheel for the rest of my life." Blaine released a light chuckle as him and Kurt simultaneously looped their arms with the shorter girl between them.

"First of all, that's not even remotely true. Starting right now, I'm gonna help you get a boyfriend." This made Tina burst into giggles and look at Blaine, but then her attention was immediately taken by Kurt.

"And second of all, when I called you a hag, I was bringing attention to the fact that you are honoring the noble and proud tradition of hagdom." Tina gave Kurt a side glare and got a "Ha, ha, ha." in return.

"Yeah, and I, for one, am psyched that my very first hag was someone as kick-ass as," Blaine said and then continued his statement with Kurt, "Tina Cohen-Chang." And although she'd quite enjoy to keep walking with them, she untangled her arms from theirs and stepped in front of them.

"As flattered and...touched as I am, I think I'm gonna...go catch up with Mike. He's not leaving until tomorrow so I think I'm gonna meet up with him at the Lima Bean. But you two...have fun." She smiled and walked away, leaving Kurt and Blaine awkward in the middle of the crowded hallway.

* * *

As they sat there in the not-at-all crowded movie theatre, Kurt intensely stared at the screen as he mouthed Bette Davis's dialogue. Blaine watched as Kurt gave a hint of a smile as the scene transition came. Kurt sure did love his classics...

"Kurt?" Blaine whispered. Kurt looked into Blaine's eyes...and for a second, a quick flash in Blaine's eyes. Like the first spark or shimmer, he saw in them 2 years ago. He began to tear up. "Are you ok?" Kurt gave a quick nod and dived close, pressing his lips against the other man's. Blaine held a moan deep in his throat as he cried happily and pressed further against Kurt. They soon released for air and Kurt spoke for the first time since they sat down.

"I am now." More tears shown in both men's eyes. They kissed once more and were reminded of that familiar song...  
  


_Wise men say only fools rush in,  
But I can't help falling in love with you_

_Shall I stay?,  
Would it be a sin?_  
_If I can't help falling in love with you?_


End file.
